


I've Got You

by TheHatMeister (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheHatMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Season 5) The boys are resting after a case when Cas has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

Dean lay on the boxy motel mattress, trying to find a position where the springs didn’t dig into his back. Across the bedroom, Sam was stretched out on his own bed, his gargantuan frame barely fitting on the twin-size mattress. Despite this, his breathing was deep and even. Dean could hardly blame him, his younger brother had been through a lot lately, what with the demon blood and all, on top of the two of them being hounded by angels. He sat up, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly. He knew he wouldn’t get any more sleep tonight; the nightmares that had plagued him since he was 10 had returned with a vengeance. Groaning softly, he slid off his bed, his every muscle aching. Quietly, so not as to wake Sam, he padded to the bathroom and flipped on the light. He winced at the livid scrapes, cuts and bruises covering his bare torso and arms. Suddenly, from the living room, he heard a thump, then a desperate shout, “Dean!”

The bottom dropped out of Dean’s stomach. He’d forgotten about Castiel, sleeping on the motel room couch. If Raphael had found him, or even worse, Michael...He ran into the living room, forgetting his gun - and his shirt - in his panic. “Cas? Cas!” 

Castiel was sitting on the floor, tangled in a blanket, face wild and sweaty, breathing hard. Having scanned the room, Dean saw no immediate threat, and ran over to Castiel.   
“Cas? Buddy? You ok?”  
Castiel was staring into the distance, gasping for air. Dean grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.  
“Cas? Talk to me, come on, come on!”  
Suddenly Castiel’s brilliant blue eyes latched onto Dean’s deep green ones. “Dean,” he gasped. “Dean.”  
“It’s ok Cas, I gotcha. It was just a nightmare.” Dean pulled Cas into a bear hug, suddenly aware of every movement, every twitch, of Castiel’s body. Cas whimpered slightly, still shaking. Tears stood bright in his eyes.  
“Michael,” he whispered, “he got you. You were...gone.”  
“Hey, it’s ok,” Dean soothed, “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”  
Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean. His warm, solid presence anchored him like a rock.   
“C’mon, Cas, let’s get you back to the couch.” Dean slung Cas’s arm over his, and lifted him onto the overstuffed couch. After a moment’s hesitation, he got on next to him, and wrapped his arms around Cas. He felt so frail and small, and suddenly Dean felt a surge of protectiveness, warmth, and….he didn’t know what else. Cas turned around so that they were facing, and looked Dean in the eyes.  
“Dean...thank you.” He sniffed slightly, tears still drying on his face. Suddenly, Dean felt drawn to the angel, more than anybody else in his life. Their foreheads were nearly touching due to the cramped confines of the couch...his face was so close. His lips…  
Casa tilted his head slightly to allow Dean access to his face. Their kiss was slow, not sensual, but gentle and kind. Dean pulled back, searching Cas’s face for a reaction. Cas smiled, then adjusted his position slightly so he could rest his head under Dean’s chin.  
“Stay with me,” Cas begged. “Please.” Dean’s only response was to squeeze Cas tighter. His face, usually hard and tense, was at peaceful and relaxed. Always, he hoped. In the next room, Sam slept on.


End file.
